custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Glidus
Glidus was a Su-Matoran who resided in Elysium in the Fractures Universe. History Early life Similarly to most other Matoran of Plasma, Glidus came into being on Spherus Magna, where he aided in the construction of the Matoran Universe. He would later be placed within the Matoran Universe on Stelt. Stelt Upon arriving on Stelt, Glidus immediately became greedy and over-ambitious, seeking to gain a place in the higher Steltian society. However, he lacked the intelligence to work his way up and was unable to let his ambitions amount to anything. Consequently, Glidus became involved in a small-time trading business until he was eventually thrown into the gladiatorial arenas for a brief period. During this period of his life, Glidus attempted to rebuild himself in hopes of healing his injuries. However, his shoddy work resulted in him damaging his own right arm beyond repair, to the point where it remained permanently twisted. Glidus was also involved in a fight with a female Skakdi. This skirmish resulted in him being left with a deep scar on the left-hand side of his Kanohi Calix. Although he survived the battle, Glidus declined medical treatment out of shame. Knowing he would not be able to survive in the arena for long, the Matoran of Plasma broke free and slipped out of Stelt, arriving in Metru Nui at the end of the Toa/Dark Hunter War and joining the hundreds of migrant Matoran fleeing the subsequent universal conflict against the Brotherhood of Makuta. Kraata Purge Eventually, Glidus began to rebel against the harsh wartime conditions and refused to join the Metru-Nui land army, claiming he did not want to risk his life in a war that did not concern him. For this reason he was shunned from Matoran society. Seeking to continue his rebellious ways, Glidus joined a biker gang known as the Kraata Purge. ''Frozen Calling'' More recently, the Kraata Purge migrated to the city of Elysium in rural Ko-Metru, where they took residence in a number of tenement huts built outside an abandoned concrete war bunker. One month after this, Glidus was arrested after being caught trading a Kraata with a Ko-Matoran in Elysium. He was then imprisoned in the city jail, where he awaited a trial. The police department's deputy chief, Crytallus, was known to have questioned him at some point. However, one month into his stay at the prison, Glidus was visited by an Av-Matoran named Glonor, who wanted him to reveal information about his employer to prove the existence of a bigger fish to the police. After a heated argument, which ended in the two Matoran competing to break a stool each, Glidus finally admitted that the employer of the Kraata Purge would harm him if he gave away his identity. After Glonor assured him that he would be tracked down and killed if Glidus helped him, the Matoran of Plasma grudgingly agreed to share the fact that a Po-Matoran Brotherhood of Makuta servant named Garnax was in charge of the gang. Abilities and Traits Being an Matoran of Plasma, Glidus would have controlled the Element of Plasma. However, being a Matoran, he did not have access this ability yet. He did, however, have a considerable amount of heat resistance and preferred warm areas. Mask and Tools Glidus was known to wear a powerless Kanohi Calix. However, this mask was damaged in an arena match against a female warrior, causing him to decline medical treatment out of shame. He was not known to carry any notable weapons. Official Description Trivia *A short contest was held in July 2011, where users were able to describe a random male Matoran biker. The winning entry was created by Chicken Bond. Appearances *''Frozen Calling'' - First Appearance Category:Frozen Calling Category:Matoran Category:Plasma